One Chance
by MeinAwesomeness
Summary: A series of one shots. Highschool band AU. Plenty of USUK or UKUS, however you wish to take it. T for language. More inside.


**AN: So, I'm back. Actually, I never left. Its a long story, and its place isn't here. I'll explain at the bottom.**

**Anyway, this is a new idea I got... last April? Like... over a year ago. So, there's some background info to help this make sense. First, this one-shot collection was sorta inspired by Run Fast, Turn Left by Car. If you haven't read it, you should. Its well written and really good. Its on my favorites list, but you shouldn't look for it there... you will scroll for a day and a half in my favorites list... T****hat being said, I'm not stealing ideas or anything. I like the set up.**

**So, these are all going to be written and posted in no chronological order. Thus, I'll put the grade level the two are in at the beginning of each chapter. Should be easy to pick up on, right? :D I'll also tell you if [insert chapter title] happened before or after [insert chapter title] if its critical to the plot.**

**Third, this is USUK/UKUS. I think I've written it as Iggy being the dominant one, but you could probably debate it. Just give it a chance. -insert author giggle- Also, its a band AU as it says in the summary. This particular chapter doesn't really show that, but it will later on. I've already written some others that do.**

**Lastly, I apologize for any spacing issues. I'm uploading this from my new phone, so the controls are... well, I'm figuring it out. I only realized I had "quick word" on my phone so I could even edit/post this without getting on the computer. Its also very late-ish so, I may be rambling or being weird. Sorry. I'll make more edits tomorrow, so if the spacing is so horrendous, you can't read it, (and don't worry, I'm the same way sometimes. I understand.) just... leave it up or save the link and check again tomorrow. I will love you so much if you do.**

**Edit: I'm a dumb. I forgot to mention this one takes place sometime after the two began dating, which will be posted some other time after I put it together. It will probably be a long chapter...**

**Also, this AU is well developed in my mind, but not everything is written down yet. I may accidentally reference an event or something of the like that either hasn't happened or happened differently than it was said, due to the fact some of these I wrote over a year ago. Just tell me and I'll be sure to clear anything up. **

**Finally, I am always open to suggestions. Without them, they get based off of real events that happened to me or a friend or occur to me when stuck in an airport for 12 hours (see future chapter _). So if there's something you want to see, just tell me! **

**Well, getting on with it now.**

* * *

Alfred- Freshman

Arthur - Junior

* * *

Arthur looked at the sign up lists and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Great," he thought, "another bus trip." He picked up the pencil and jotted his name down in the front row. Putting the pencil back, he sighed, dreading this trip. The past two years he had a miserable time the entire time on the bus. In fact, after the first year, Arthur and Francis were banned from sitting next to each other. Francis had signed up to share the row with him in order to irritate him. The result was a sleep deprived Arthur, afraid to get violated by the Frenchman in his sleep, and Francis doing whatever he could to set off the ill tempered Brit, which didn't take much at that point. By the end, he was in a zombie-esque state, zoned out and occasionally mumbling incoherently. The second year, even though he was unable to sit next to Arthur, Francis was constantly harassing him at every possible moment, to the point of physical confrontation. After breaking up several fights, the chaperones put them as far apart from each other as they could. Now Francis was banned from being on the same bus as Arthur, much to Arthur's delight. Still, just the thought of another trip, crammed on a bus with someone for that amount of time was not something he looked forward to. Sighing, he walked away from the sign up sheets.

Arthur shuffled down the hallway towards his lockers, hands in his pockets. A blur shot by him and circled back, nearly colliding into him.

"Hiya, Artie!" The blur, Arthur realised, was Alfred, his current boyfriend.

"I told you, I do not go by 'Artie', even for you," he replied.

"I know, I know," he replied, shrugging it off. "Anyway," Alfred began, rocking back and forth on his feet, "So, I signed up next to you for the trip..."

"You did? Maybe this trip won't be complete horror then..." Alfred's endless supply of energy still amazed Arthur, and he found it entertaining that he was always in motion.

"Of course not! It's going to be awesome! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Really, Al, it's not all that it's cracked up to be. Sure, the trip is fun, but the bus ride is absolutely miserable. Trust me."

"I don't care, cause I get to spend it with you the entire way!"

Arthur turned away as his face tinged red. "Yeah... Maybe it won't be so bad this year..." he said softly. "At least I might be able to get some sleep this time. Even last year, I could barely get any."

"Sleep?! Are you kidding me!? I'm going to bring movies and snacks and we're going to stay up all night, and play games and have an awesome time! I can't wait!"

Arthur turned back to him, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh, really now..."

Alfred gave a huge grin. "And nothing you say is going to change that!" he laughed.

Arthur smirked. "We'll see about that..."

* * *

The two sat next to each other, Arthur in the window seat. They argued over it at first, but after Arthur physically pulled Alfred from his seat, the latter gave in.

Alfred was practically bouncing up and down in his seat from excitement, talking loudly. "Dude, this is going to be freaking awesome! I brought a whole bunch of movies and snacks and energy drinks and games and-"

Arthur reached over and ruffled Alfred's hair, effectively cutting him off. "Calm down, boy. We have plenty of time."

Alfred's face flushed red at the gesture. "So, uh... Wh-what do you want to, umm... Do first?" he said, flustered.

Arthur chuckled softly at his boyfriend. "I don't care. It's your choice."

Alfred's huge grin returned, though his cheeks were still very pink. "Okay! We should watch a movie then!" He grabbed his bag and dug through it, pulling out a case with zombies on the front. "Like this o-"

"No."

"Wh-what?"

"We are not watching a horror flick."

"Why noooooot? Are you scared?" He laughed obnoxiously.

Arthur gave him a deadpanned look. "Do you really think that is the best idea? You realise we are going to be stuck on this bus for a really long time, and if you get scared, everyone is going to know. I was serious about the sleep thing. You're not going to keep me up, clinging onto my arm because you can't sleep after watching that."

"I won't get scared! Heroes don't get scared!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "But what if you do? Are you really willing to risk it? Besides, I don't really feel like watching something like that in broad daylight. Ruins the mood."

Alfred sighed. "I guess you're right... About the daylight thing," he added quickly, putting it back in his bag. "What about this one?" he asked, pulling out a new one.

"Indiana Jones? Sure I guess."

"Sweet!" He grabbed his laptop and inserted the disc. As the movie loaded, he extracted from his bag an enormous bag of junk food, setting it between the two. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Is all of that necessary?"

"Of course! I don't want to have to get up to get more in the middle if I run out!"

"...We can always pause it."

"Don't wanna."

Arthur's eye twitched at his grammar before sighing. "Well, let's get it started, then."

* * *

[several hours later]

Arthur watched the screen, enjoying the movie currently playing. Leave it to Alfred to bring every single Indiana Jones film and insisting they watch all of them in order instead of watching the newest one first that Arthur hadn't seen yet. Every now and then, he would jump slightly as Alfred grabbed his arm, completely absorbed in the movie. The bag of snacks was forgotten halfway through the second movie.

Suddenly, Arthur felt something fall onto his shoulder. He turned his head to see Alfred slumped over on him, completely out. Smiling, he adjusted his seating position, pulling Alfred into a more comfortable position for both of them. Turning back to the movie, the small smile etched to his face, he continued watching, a hand running through the sleeping boy's hair. Occasionally, Alfred curled up against him in his sleep.

When the movie ended, Arthur checked the time. "3 in the morning? Huh. Most everyone else is asleep..." He turned his head to Alfred again. "He's so calm when he's asleep... It's kinda... Scary. But nice." He reached over and carefully slid his glasses off his face, folding them up. Placing his pillow against the window, he leant back, snaking his arms around him. His last thought as he too began drifting off to sleep:

Maybe bus rides aren't so bad after all...

* * *

**AN: So, there's the first chapter.**

**Now, for those of you who read my other stories first and saw me disappear for over a year, I'm so so sorry. I'm going to put the whole explanation on the second chapter of my other one-shot collection (that I can't even remember the name of right now cause its been so long and I'm tired) rather than here. I will say, it is finished and a lot longer than I thought it would be, and its being proof read now. I'll have it up ASAP.**

** As for everyone else, thank you so much for reading and I love all reviews/favorites/follows. And, just so you know, every time someone does one of those three things, I always check out their account and see if they have any stories I'm interested in reading. So, there's an incentive! Ha! Some authors offer interwebz cookies, I offer support! Take that Germany! **

**Not that I don't love interwebz cookies... or that they aren't great, cause they are. Unless you're on a digital diet. Then they're a temptation. STAY AWAY FROM THE COOKIES! D:**

**Okay... its obvious I'm tired... I'm going to go now, before my mind starts doing things and stuff that aren't relevant. Like my 26 mosquito bites. That itch like a burning fire. Don't. Scratch. **

**Until next time,**

**~Awesomeness out!**


End file.
